


A Second Time

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Porn, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Angel and Spike really spent that last day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sweptawaybayou.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweptawaybayou**](http://sweptawaybayou.livejournal.com/)in the second Angel round of [](http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/profile)[**maleslashminis**](http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/). The request was for sex, blood play and bonding. I hope this works.

Angel and me have never been intimate. Except that one….—Spike, Power Play

 

"Are you really goin' to spend your last day standin' there an' broodin'?"

Angel turned from the window of his office. He'd been watching the citizens of his city go about their daily routines, blissfully unaware of the impending apocalypse. He saw Spike standing, no, leaning, in the doorway. Angel frowned and turned back to the window.

"I thought I told you to go spend your time elsewhere," Angel stood still, waiting for the inevitable sarcasm.

"Did that. Got drunk, but I'm sobering up a bit. Read some poetry to a bunch of demons."

"Really?"

Angel may have liked some of Spike's poetry, but he wouldn't necessarily want to inflict it on others.

"Yeah, got lots of applause, made me feel right special it did."

Angel saw Spike's pleased expression reflected in the window, at least his last day had been happy.

"Uh huh. Why are you here again?"

"Knew you'd be here, not out like you told us to be."

"I went out, I saw Connor," he said, turning around to face Spike.

He'd seen his son as painful as it had been. He'd warned Connor to leave the city, to get out. They'd had a few moments of bonding, which Angel would use to carry him through the fight.

"Yet you're here, broodin'."

"That's my business, Spike."

Angel watched as Spike stood up and sauntered into the office, his duster swirling around his feet. There was a bottle in Spike's hand, Jack Daniels, nearly full.

"Sure it is. I know you, mate," Spike said. He set the bottle on Angel's desk. "You're not the only blood sucker with a soul ya know."

"Don't remind me."

"Right. A toast then."

Spike produced two shot glasses from the pockets of his duster. He set them on the desk and went about pouring the whiskey.

"To the world."

Reluctantly Angel took the drink. What harm could come from one whiskey with Spike? He held the glass aloft.

"To the world."

They both drank, slapping the tumblers onto the desk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why'd we never….you know….make a go of it?"

Angel lifted his head from the desk, struggling to make sense of what Spike was saying. He wasn't drunk, but near enough. The bottle was almost empty, the sun lower in the sky. It would be time soon.

"Huh?"

"You an' me, Peaches. We had the once, why'd we never have another go?"

Angel closed his eyes, remembering. Angelus and William they'd been then. Right after the Immortals…liaison with Darla and Dru. It had been quick, dirty and dark; retribution of a sort, retaliation, revenge.

"Never would have worked."

"H'come?" Spike slurred.

"We'd have killed each other."

Angel grabbed the bottle and tossed it into the trash. They needed to be leaving soon and that meant being sober. Not that that would take long.

"Oi! I was gonna 'ave that"

"It's time to stop, Spike."

"Come on, 'gelus. I do my best fightin' under t'influence."

"It's Angel, _Spike_. And not this time."

Spike scoffed, sitting up and giving Angel a look.

"Angel, Angelus, same demon. And we're _vampires_ in case you forgot. Takes more than half a bottle of Jack to affect me."

Angel turned away, hands clenching into fists, attempting control. He needed to save his anger for the upcoming battle.

"Come on," Spike taunted. "One last go before we snuff it."

Angel was on his grandchild in a flash, fangs and ridges appearing as he attacked. But Spike was ready, half-catching the larger vampire and rolling them to the side. They collided with the couch, but neither cared. Angel had ended up on top, pressing Spike into the carpet.

"You want this?" he growled, pressing his erection into Spike's leg.

"Wouldn't've suggested it if I didn't," Spike smirked.

Angel pushed Spike down harder; one had holding him down, the other undoing buttons and zippers.  Spike tried to help, but Angel growled so the blond settled for touching Angel, but not gently.   
Spike's hands grabbed, pinched, nails scratched.

Once they were both free he took Spike's cock in his hand, next to his own. Spike's fingers were digging into his sides, they would leave bruises that would fade quickly, if they ever got the chance to form at all. Angel squeezed Spike roughly.

"Christ yes," Spike said, closing his eyes.

Angel kept his open but unfocused. He didn't want it to be Spike, but he would do for now. His demon could care less who it was under them, it just wanted a quick fuck.  He moved his hand hard and fast, uncaring if it hurt or chafed. The demon fed on the pain, urging him on. Precome soon made the effort a little easier.

Spike writhed under him, an endless babble of words leaving his lips. Angel couldn't decipher them, didn't want to. He just needed to get off and get out. If this were anyone but Spike, it would be gentle, slow; but fast and rough it was, just like last time. But there was something missing.

Blood pulsed through Spike. Angel could hear it. The blond had fed recently. The pull was insistent, calling like a siren. Angel used his free hand to push Spike's head to the side. He buried his nose right next to the jugular, breathing in the scent. He licked along the prominent veins, demon delighting in the moans that produced from Spike. He bent forward to whisper.

"You want that too, don't you boy?"

"Please, 'gelus," Spike whimpered, fucking himself into Angel's hand.

Angel went back to licking, sucking on Spike's neck. He scraped his fangs lightly across the vein before leaning in to bite. The copper-bitter taste of blood, otter, filled his mouth, coated his tongue and pushed him over the edge. Spike had stopped babbling in favor of biting Angel back. The give and take caused the younger vampire to jerk a final time before coming all over Angel's hand.

Spent, sticky and sated, Angel withdrew his fangs before rolling off Spike. They both returned to their human visages. Angel got up, still hanging out of his pants and went to his desk. He withdrew a box of wet wipes, took a few and tossed the box to Spike who caught it deftly. Both cleaned up and redressed quickly and quietly.

Angel could see the sun had finally set, the dark cloaking the city; time to go. The orgasmic buzz was fading quickly, leaving Angel melancholy. This might be the last time he saw what remained of his family. Darla was gone, Dru had disappeared and Connor, Connor would be his legacy.

"You were right."

Spike's voice broke the silence, forcing them to look at each other.

"About what?"

"We would have killed each other," Spike smirked.

Angel smiled back. He nodded to the window.

"Better get going, that kid needs you."

"Right, best be off," Spike straightened his duster. "See you in t'alley?"

"The alley," Angel echoed, turning to watch the city again, waiting.


End file.
